


Historias random de un mundo extraño

by beck45



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Jack centric, M/M, Oneshot, Random - Freeform, algunas cosas raras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beck45/pseuds/beck45
Summary: Bueno oneshots de ideas muy aleatorias, principalmente sobre Jack...  es todo no se que mas poner
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Triangulo

Estaban atrapados ahí, hasta que sus robots pudieran llegar o los compañeros de Raimundo los sacaran de la situación, su miedo a los espacios pequeños no hacía que se sintiera mejor y por su puesto la compañía no era del todo de su agrado este chico era el monje que menos le agradaba.

Suspiró, esto no era culpa de ninguno de los dos, Wuya, la maldita, simplemente provocó el derrumbe sobre ambos, por poco se mueren, si no fuera porque logró crear un campo de energía que los protegió, un proyecto no perfeccionado pero útil.

—Tus robots ¿tardaran mucho? — tenía sus ojos cerrados precisamente para no caer en un ataque de pánico por su fobia.

—Los que traía quedaron aplastados o fueron destruidos, mande una señal de auxilio, mi casa no esta tan cerca así que será un tiempo, ¿Qué tal tus refuerzos?

—No estoy seguro, supongo que irán por el Wu y nos sacarán de aquí

—Espero no tarden esto es incómodo

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —suspiré — los espacios pequeños no me gustan

—Oh, si lo se lo habías dicho alguna vez, si te ayuda hablemos — sin embargo, pese a lo dicho ninguno de nosotros tenía un tema con que iniciar, principalmente porque casi no interactuamos, chocábamos demasiado.

—¿Cómo se siente estar en un triángulo amoroso?

—¿Qué? — no había esperado a que dijera una tontería así.

—¿De que estas hablando? — me moví abruptamente, eso me agarró desprevenido y me molestó un poco, comenzó a reírse, por esto no nos llevamos bien sinceramente era demasiado pesado.

—Bueno… he pensado esto durante un tiempo sabes…— hizo un gesto pensativo, intentando poner sus ideas en orden.

—Ponlo en perspectiva, desde un tiempo Omi ha estado intentando que te vengas por completo de nuestro lado, aunque ha fallado en ello, él sigue persiguiéndote con ese fin, pero esto es principalmente tu culpa, aumentas sus esperanzas porque sigues saltando de un lado a otro —entendía esto.

—Si, ¿Eso que tiene qué ver con lo que dijiste?

—bueno ahí tienes el comportamiento de él, ahora tu por mucho tiempo has estado tras la atención de Chase — abrí la boca, pero no dije nada.

—sin embargo, él no ha tenido ninguna verdadera intención de dártela gratis o de buena voluntad, simplemente rechaza cualquier esmero que tengas para su persona y solo te recuerda cuando quiere algo— el señor Heylin era de esa manera por muy doloroso que fuera.

—Pero el mismo insiste con gran medida en llevar a Omi a su lado el cual como ya dije no tiene interés y si lo piensas, es un gracioso triángulo amoroso entre ustedes tres— no pude evitar reírme, tenía un punto, parecía que estábamos corriendo uno tras otro sin lograr nada.

—Eres una persona malvada —

—No soy malo solo un poco malicioso, había querido decirle esto a alguien, pero si se lo señalo a los chicos podría generar un escándalo, además no quiero enfrentar demasiadas preguntas, así que aprovechando la oportunidad de que nadie nos interrumpiría en un rato y como no tenía otro tema de conversación lo comparto contigo

—Me sorprende tu capacidad para racionar esto

—Ser líder ayuda y no me distraerás de la cuestión inicial ahora contesta la pregunta — enserio este tipo era un idiota molesto.

—Solo puedo decir que es una mierda supongo… tengo sentimientos encontrados porque me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy en uno, gracias por hacer más incomodas las cosas—

No podía evitar tener un poco de celos por La bola de queso, era una persona con talento que a pesar de sus comportamientos extraños tenía amigos que lo querían y una confianza terrible, un ego muy grande, por su parte solo quería un poco de reconocimiento, el cual como muchas cosas se le fue negado y si alguna vez se le dio, fue una táctica para llamar la atención del monje, genial esta revelación solo hizo que se perturbara.

—¡Cielos! te he dicho que te odio no voy a poder ver a esos dos juntos sin pensar cosas— la frustración me lleno en cierta medida.

—Mira ya no seré el único, alguien más debía sufrir conmigo, solo me queda desearte mucha suerte, tienes dos personas muy imbéciles contigo, aunque Omi no lo hace intencionalmente al menos.

—Lo bueno es que es tu amigo

—Lo es, pero constantemente suele recordar a todos que no son tan buenos como él— la plática no mejoro mucho, había pequeños detalles que ahora no iba a poder dejar de pensar, esto era una mierda, aunque era el menor de mis problemas.

  
Para mi fortuna los demás monjes llegaron, al parecer ganaron el Wu, me alegraba, estúpida Wuya, un poco después mis Jackbots llegaron solo para escoltarme a casa.

—Jack —ese fue el dragón del agua, hice una mueca sin querer y mi vista se dirigió a Raimundo que parecía bastante divertido mirando la escena, maldito.

—¿Qué? — no pude evitar contestar de mala gana, aunque mi tono fue pasado por alto por completo o fue ignorado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hum… si tu amigo de ahí no fue tan imbécil —le enseñe la lengua y me fue devuelto el gesto, ambos somos tan infantiles.

—Si es todo me retiro tengo cosas que hacer, perdí mucho tiempo— me retiré de ahí lo más rápido que pude, lo estoy sobre pensando, debo dejarlo ir, el monje del viento solo quería molestarme, lo peor era que lo consiguió.

Pasaron unas semanas antes de que se activara un nuevo Wu, así que estuve en relativa calma, no había mucho movimiento en casa, ya que el único que siempre está ahí soy yo, mi madre había venido una o dos veces intentando cocinar, hablar un poco de como estoy e intentando convencerme de tomar algún curso de manualidad o algo de ese tipo, no puse mucha atención.

Después de eso ella volvió a irse y la rutina regresó a la normalidad, su alarma sonó y se dirigió al lugar, para su sorpresa estaban ahí todos, lo cual era raro, usualmente solo aparecería la bruja y algunas veces Hannibal, pero Chase estaba ahí, asumí entonces que este en particular era importante.

La pelea inició con todos dirigiéndonos al objeto, terminamos en el duelo solo tres, no era una sorpresa escuchar una risa proveniente del lado de los monjes por los que quedamos dentro.

Chase, Omi y yo, no era difícil adivinar quien está disfrutando de esto, trate de concentrarme, curiosamente el reto era algo que podía hacer, me había alejado lo suficiente de los otros dos para sorpresa de todos, no podía creer que pensaran que después de todas estas excursiones no hubiera aprendido una cosa o dos.

Luego vino algo que me hizo casi perder — ey, Jack cuidado con el triángulo —casi caigo cuando lo escuché, levanté el dedo medio y lo dirigí a él.

—Jodete — eso me hizo enfadar, pero no me distraería, pese a los ataques de los otros dos, me escondí en una roca y mandé a un holograma para hacer de distracción. Pude moverme por la parte que no estaba a la vista facilitando mi escalada, al final me hice con el premio.

En otro tiempo, hubiera esperado una felicitación por parte el señor dragón que nunca llegaría, entonces recibiría la de Omi diciendo que la próxima vez no ganaré, esta vez dirigí mi mirada a Raimundo quien parecía divertido aún.

—No vas a distraerme con eso, sigue insistiendo y hablare, yo puedo sobrevivir a la incomodidad, pero me pregunto si quieres explicarles — su cara se puso blanca, el sabe que la humillación era algo con lo que puedo lidiar, pero él no sobreviviría al enojo de esos dos.

—Ya, lo siento— me reí de eso, mientras teníamos esta interacción no notamos la mala mirada que nos estaban dando, no hasta que Omi tomó mi gabardina.

—¿Quieren explicarse? —

—No hay nada que explicar solo es una broma entre Rai y yo, pero lo dejaremos aquí ¿cierto? — este asintió, creo que igual que yo se percató de la hostilidad dirigida a ambos, sin embargo, el chico viento me dijo algo antes de irse, en su idioma.

—Creo que no les gusta que alteren el orden de su figura amorosa— Omi se llevó a su compañero, prácticamente lo estaba arrastrando.

—Es hora de irnos no perdamos más el tiempo, Jack deberías irte también, antes de que te ataquen para quitarte lo que ganaste— esto solo le estaba dando la razón al maldito de Raimundo, ya que los únicos que permanecíamos aquí eran ellos, Chase y yo, la mirada del señor dragón me hizo encogerme estaba reprendiéndome duramente por la interacción, como si estuviera prohibida.

Se fue después de esa llamada de atención, el enfado del dragón del agua tampoco era fácil de ignorar — ¿Qué diablos? lo último que dijiste creo que tienes razón— solo lo vi reír y ser levemente golpeado por la bola de queso, bien ahora estoy aterrorizado.

¿Cómo rayos te sales de un triángulo amoroso? Con dos personas poco dispuestas a dejarte ir.

—Maldita sea—


	2. Tiempo a tiempo (Time after time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack toma el control y asciendo como el emperador del mundo, quería escribir como llego ahi.

Omi desapareció un día, nadie supo a donde fue incluso él se preocupó, pero el tiempo no se detuvo. Las cosas se sentían fuera de lugar como si lo que mantenía el status quo ya no estuviera, los monjes comenzaron a perder muchos duelos frente a los tres Heylin más fuertes, incluso contra él, hubo una burla acerca de lo miserables que eran sin el dragón del agua, hecha por Chase.

Se sintió mal por los chicos, siendo sincero no los odiaba del todo, muchas veces fueron las personas en que pudo confiar, sin embargo, no podía evitar aprovechar la oportunidad.

Fue entonces que hizo su plan, tardo más o menos cinco años pero una vez listo no pasaría mucho en completarlo, valía la pena, los wu eran algo que los monjes guardaban con recelo, pero los pergaminos sobre su magia y técnicas así como su historia yacían ahí descuidados, por lo cual los aprovechó.

Nadie lo notó, después de todo como se lo dijeron estaban enfocados en amenazas de verdad, fue un alivio que pensaran de esta manera, cuando obtuvo lo que necesitaba, se fue investigar sobre los Heylin, su hechicería tenía que venir de algún lugar, no tendría mucha suerte al preguntar, ya que ellos pocas veces explicaban algo de su poder.

La búsqueda fue demasiado desgastante por no decir frustrante, pero no se detendría, su persistencia era legendaria, algunos la llamarían necedad, pero era cosa de perspectiva.

No era tan fácil usarla, había ciertas condiciones, más de las que pensé al inicio, en los escritos mencionaba la conversión de Wuya y antes de ella la existencia de Hannibal, datos un poco vagos desde mi perspectiva.

Se decía que el choque de energías lo había creado, que fue un hombre en algún momento del pasado pero que la corrupción lo convirtió en una criatura inmortal, eso también era un dato extremadamente curioso, casi todos los usuarios de energía oscura terminaban siendo inmortales.

Durante el tiempo en que todo iba y venía con la estabilidad, así como las luchas entre el bien y el mal, la gente del lado Heylin era muy poca, los monjes según los escritos variaban, al principio, de uno a dos algunas veces tres, en otras se completaban los cuatro, también investigue que podían existir otros elementos como la madera. El cual no era tan común, muchas veces el elemento extra fuera este u otro terminaba corrompiéndose de alguna forma, volviéndose un enemigo, aun con esto “los usuarios de magia malvada” tenían agrupaciones pequeñas máximo tres.

Podrías pensar, pero ey, en la actualidad hay muchos Heylin, muchos de ellos llevados por mí al conflicto indirecta o directamente, pero no contaban, yo mismo no lo hacía, manejar magia es lo que te deja ser uno, la maldad por sí sola no te hace parte de este círculo.

No necesitaba ser parte de eso, sonreí ante el pensamiento, hay un pequeño agujero en las reglas, así que decidí usarlo, lo que no estaba prohibido está permitido, durante mi ausencia habían sucedido un par de cosas, nada muy importante en realidad.

Pasé un tiempo en casa armando los detalles de mi plan, fue afortunado que cuando terminé llego Wuya la cual fue aquejarse de que había sido apaleada por los monjes y no recibió ninguna ayuda de Hannibal, ni Chase, lo cual era muy lógico ellos no la necesitaban.

Usualmente estaría harto de escuchar sus quejas cuando ella no fue para nada amable conmigo en ninguna circunstancia, no olvidaría las dos veces que me dejo de lado duramente, pese a que la ayude a formar a Mala mala jong.

—Entonces esos imbéciles simplemente me dejaron caer— serví un poco de café, me gustaba bastante, la dejé hablar esperando mi oportunidad, cuando escuché eso ultimo supe que era el momento.

—Wuya ¿Quieres desquitarte?

—Claro que sí, creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, si yo tuviera mis poderes ellos lo pagarían- la miré directamente con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Si yo te dijera que encontré la manera de devolvértelos ¿Qué pensarías? — su cara fue de incredulidad, comencé entonces el engaño que me llevaría a elevarme sobre todos ellos.

—Verás este tiempo que estuve fuera encontré unas cosas interesantes, una de ellas me llevo a descubrir cómo podría desbloquear tus poderes, obviamente la ayuda no es gratis, lo sabes mejor que nadie— la vi fruncir el ceño contrariada esto era lo más cerca que estaría de recuperarse, su única oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Lo mismo que le diste a Raimundo, tener un lugar a tu lado y por supuesto mantenerme seguro con todo el lujo — mentía pero para Wuya que siempre me ha considerado un incompetente, no corría riesgo.

—Trato, espero que no sea un engaño

—¿Para qué te engañaría con esto? — le indiqué que me siguiera, me pregunté si esto es lo que ellos sentían, la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo, la expectación y la sensación de felicidad cuando algo está saliendo tal cual lo has planeado, usamos el dispositivo que armé.

Funcionó, entonces le pedí que no iniciará nada, es mejor el ataque sorpresa, iríamos entonces por el que más se confiaba del trio, Hannibal nunca espera ser atacado, entonces debías inhabilitar su única ventaja el Moby Morfológico, sin eso era prácticamente inútil, dejo su armadura atrás la cual era su arma principal por la cual fue conocido, aunque si podía hacer magia es ahí donde tendríamos problemas ya que su poder fácilmente superaría a mi compañera temporal.

Fue entonces trabajo de Wuya averiguar si podía oh no, resulto que ella era buena recabando información, descubrió que al estar en la dimensión yin yang perdió parte de su habilidad, algo completamente lógico 1500 años encerrado en un lugar donde las reglas eran diferentes y tu Qi era manipulado de manera extraña.

Esa era una ventaja, en el próximo duelo entonces era momento de despojarlo de ese Wu, no sería fácil ya que era muy receloso con él, era la única fuente de su poder, ¿Cómo un mal antiguo había sido relegado a esto? Construí un pequeño dispositivo que se pondría en el artefacto, solo necesitábamos colocarlo, con un toque bastaría.

También me preparé, una vez vencido Been, mi compañera decidiría traicionarme, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, ya que ella ahora conocía mis verdaderas capacidades, soy un riesgo que deberá ser eliminado. 

La oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo ideado llego en un duelo, ella hizo lo que le indique, todo salió perfectamente.

—Bien aquí estamos — señalé el escondite de Hannibal, la vi sonreír con ganas.

—¿Estás seguro que funcionará?

—Oh, estas dudando de mi ¿ahora? Después de lo que he logrado contigo — exageré mis gestos, estaba bromeando, probé mi invento en otros wu, no había fallo.

—No seas dramático, vamos Entonces— la vi emocionada, dispuesta a terminar con todo, no sé exactamente que pasó, pero parecía que lo que le hicieron realmente le afecto, sobre todo porque fue sumamente cruel al atacar, deje que Been usara una última vez el Wu, se lo había dicho a ella para que tuviera cuidado.

Cuando el alcanzo el tamaño que necesitábamos, activé mi dispositivo —Está listo — la vi sonreír y activar su magia.

—¿Quién es el débil ahora?

—¡¿Qué rayos hicieron?!— el grito tenía sentimientos mezclados de enojo y miedo.

—Solo usamos un poco de magia — mi tono irónico no le pareció divertido.

Fue entonces que la energía de Wuya se volteo contra mí, demasiado previsible, pero la deje hacerlo, principalmente porque esperaba a ver qué diría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — fingí sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

—Has sido útil Jackie pero no me arriesgaré, romperé mi palabra, no es nada personal

Mi expresión regreso a la normalidad, creo que mi calma sorprendió a ambos — apagado— fue un comando simple, pero ella se cayó al piso como si su cuerpo estuviera exhausto, temblando y tratando de comprender que estaba pasando al igual que Been.

—Deveras pensaste ¿Qué soy tan estúpido? ¿Qué no me protegería de ti? Has tenido un historial muy malo conmigo, pero eso es divertido en ambos, tan llenos de sí mismos, patéticos— entonces levanté mis manos, los golem de piedra salieron, sus robots aparecieron, era hora de la captura.

—¿Cómo? — ella gritó desesperada, bastante conmocionada.

—¿Por qué tendría que explicarte? —levanté los hombros —Lo único que realmente me interesa es ver esa cara tan molesta, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho no? El exceso de confianza les jugo sucio, pero no se preocupen tengo un buen lugar donde los pondré —

El pequeño agujero en las condiciones, es que no necesitaba ser el usuario mágico para controlar la energía, simplemente podría robarla usando como fuente al portador original, suponía que ninguno de ellos había llegado a esa conclusión o no podían, ya que no era fácil de lograrlo.

Fueron encerrados, las maldiciones salían de sus bocas, eso solo puso una gran sensación en mi pecho, es lo que sientes cuando logras aplastar a quienes te han subestimado por tanto tiempo y despreciado, soy así de terrible ¿no es así? Tan igual a ellos.

—Solo falta uno — detoné la magia de Wuya, el sol fue cubierto y todo se volvió oscuro, los esclavos de piedra aparecieron, eso sería demasiado complicado y difícil.

Tenía el Moby Morfológico, así que disfracé aun gigante de piedra con la forma de su antigua dueña, le di la indicación de que debía distraer al señor de la guerra mientras los artefactos se activaban, debilitarlo sería toda una proeza, sabía que se podía por el cometa Heylin. Recrear el efecto no fue algo sencillo, pero confié en mi habilidad, era ahora o nunca el ataque sorpresa sería la ventaja, si no funcionaba esto sería el fin.

La falsa bruja siguió sus instrucciones, Chase parecía desconcertado, sin entender por completo como es que sus poderes regresaron, no le dejé mucho tiempo para meditarlo, necesitaba mantenerlo entretenido.

De otra manera comenzaría a notar las diferencias en el ataque utilizado, puedes instruir a un golem para actuar y atacar, pero obviamente no era los suficientemente real para que se lo creyera durante un largo periodo de tiempo, El señor de la guerra tenía un sentido demasiado agudo para eso, sin embargo, no sospecharía inmediatamente ya que no existía una razón para hacerlo.

La batalla está siendo ganada por el Príncipe Heylin como era de esperarse, sus guerreros tenían mucha experiencia, siglos de batallas y pueblos conquistados o arrasados.

La falsa Wuya fue decapitada transformándose y dejando a la vista el engaño, fue el punto de no retorno —  
Ahora— mis jackbots actuaron bajo la orden, los aparatos que fueron puestos se activaron suprimiendo la magia, las bestias de piedra dejaron de moverse, pero también Chase, igual que sus guerreros estaba ahí apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

—Creo que gané—Sali de donde estaba, su cara rebelaba su enfado y sorpresa.

—Spicer tú…— hubo un momento de silencio como si intentará comprender que estaba pasando.

—No, no me he aliado con Wuya para esto, aunque para atrapar a Hannibal sí, me he adueñado de sus poderes, justo como hare con los tuyos, deberías felicitarme he logrado vencerlos a todos— obviamente no recibiría tal elogio ni nada parecido.

—Se que no me crees, pero pronto estarás con ellos o mejor dicho estarán contigo aquí–iba a quedarme por supuesto con todo lo que era de Chase, era justo ya que le vencí.

—De verdad crees que ya ganaste Gusano…

—No lo creo, ya lo hice, tu fuerza fue mermada y no habrá oportunidad para recuperarse— hizo una seña y se le colocaron unas esposas, hubo resistencia claro pero estaba muy débil para evitarlo, una vez puestas, desactivé mis pequeños inventos, los grilletes harían el trabajo de ahora en más, al igual que con la bruja sus poderes son míos ahora.

Me arrodillé y le di un beso suave en sus labios había querido hacer eso durante mucho tiempo, un poco de recompensa, probablemente esto solo lo enfadaría más.

—Esto es la despedida sabes, me gustabas, pero ahora, esos sentimientos se van ya que no sería beneficioso para mí—

—Eres un idiota, me encantará ver como fracasas— las palabras contenían tanto enfado que si hubiera sido veneno me habrían matado al solo oírlas.

—Yo sé que si te gustaría, pero no pasará — a partir de aquí las cosas fueron mucho más sencillas, las naciones no pudieron contra mi tecnología avanzada, ni con la magia que use, los xiaolin fueron básicamente cómicos, pensaron que fue Wuya, después Chase, las tramas escondidas no eran lo suyo.

Cuando supieron lo que hice no hubo oportunidad de atacar, no los odiaba tanto como para matarlos a diferencia de otras personas, simplemente fueron puestos en la prisión, obviamente hubo intentos de escape, pero fueron inútiles.

No estoy seguro de cuantos años pasaron, Wuya y Hannibal intentaron de todo para persuadirme, solo podía reírme por esos intentos, cualquier cosa ofrecida ya era mía cuando los encerré, pero se negaban a rendirse, después de un tiempo dejaron de hacerlo.

Fue una sorpresa cuando el señor de la guerra hablo conmigo —Estas envejeciendo ¿Qué no encontraste la forma de tener la inmortalidad? — parecía genuinamente curioso, tenía ya unos 60 años asi que mi apariencia había cambiado mucho.

—Tú sabes que no, te sigo proporcionando tu Sopa, si quisiera vivir para siempre podría beberla yo, pero no es algo de mi interés, si te preocupa que pasará contigo y con ellos — señale a los otros prisioneros, quienes por el momento estaban inconscientes.

—Cuando muera serás el único liberado y dejaré en tus manos su destino— admiraba al hombre, el sigue sin entender mi comportamiento, pero a esta edad he logrado todo lo que quería, aplasté a quienes me ridiculizaron, moví las vidas de los demás, no hubo nadie quien pudiera ignorarme ni menospreciarme.

Hice todo lo que los malos sueñan con hacer, tortura, conquista, egoísmo y riqueza, no quiero vivir para siempre.

—¿Por qué?

—Humm… Porque te respeto, a diferencia de ellos no has perdido el orgullo —era solo un pensamiento mío, pero Chase jamás pidió clemencia ni intento convencerme con promesas absurdas, sabía bien que no conseguiría nada y no solo eso, puedo ver el ardiente deseo de venganza en sus ojos.

—No me refiero a eso, ¿Por qué no buscar la inmortalidad? — supongo que para alguien como el, quien intercambio todo por ella, no le hacía sentido lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy satisfecho con lo que hice, fue divertido y satisfactorio, así que estoy listo para cuando la muerte me reclame— decidí ser honesto esta vez, a cambio recibí una pequeña risa, no sabría cómo interpretarla.

—Estaré esperando que mueras

—Oh, eso lo sé, este es solo un bache en tu vida, un día solo te parecerá una anécdota incómoda— por lo menos eso creo, Sali de ahí, fue la última vez que me preocupe por ellos, obviamente se les daban atenciones para mantenerlos “sanos”, hechas por los golems y mis robots.

Lo siguiente más notable, Omi volvió, sonreí para mis adentros, por un momento fue como antes, la magia hizo lo suyo, podría decir que estaba molesto, pero estaría mintiendo. Sé que este sueño se acabó, el escapó y las cosas cambiarán.

—Me pregunto qué sucederá…—


	3. Cosas de dragones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una idea tonta xD

Un día mientras había estado buscando shen gong wu se topó con este lugar, una especie de gran biblioteca, ya que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo para el duelo decidió que podía pasearse.

Durante su recorrido encontró libros de su tamaño, ¿Qué clase de criatura tendría que ser para poder sacarlos y leerlos? Me quede frio al pensarlo, por favor que no esté por aquí, dadas las dimensiones entonces podría ser fácilmente aplastado o comido.

Llamó mi atención un estante, sus adornos estaban hechos en oro, parecía bastante antiguo, elegante y llamativo, dragones de estilo asiático imponentes en un extremo y del otro los dragones estilo europeo, parecían guardianes del anaquel.

—Con su permiso, veré que guardan—vi un montón de libros diferentes, algunos más desgastados que otros, pero uno llamó mi atención, pese al polvo su color verde oscuro sobresalía, su tapa tenía una garra de estas imponentes criaturas como decoración, habí+a que admitir que hasta Dojo en su tamaño más grande era intimidante, aunque su actitud manchaba esa apariencia.

No era quien para juzgar, yo también tenía problemas con mi personalidad bufonesca según me había dicho Ashley, aunque viniendo de ella vestida de gato mientras se lamía le quitaba puntos a su argumento.

Tomé el libro y comencé a ojearlo, tenía algunas descripciones casi todas en chino antiguo sobre diferentes tipos de dragones, sentí mucha emoción por ello, bien si nadie me detenía o nada tomaba vida quería decir que podía llevarlo ¿no?, lo puse en mi gabardina, era mejor irme antes de meterme en problemas.

Llegué a casa, cené y tomé un baño, me recosté listo para comenzar a leer, al principio venia una pequeña explicación sobre características individuales de cada tipo, era interesante mirar que había más de un arquetipo, era una especie realmente variada, al parecer la categoría que tenía Dojo era la que más tiempo vivía, comprendí entonces porque la sopa de Chase se hacía con ellos, por lo que sabía al menos. Mientras Pasaba las hojas sin embargo encontré un apartado que sonaba bastante curioso “cosas en común”

Pese a sus diferencias por razas, estas criaturas tienen bastantes instintos que se repiten, algunos de ellos incluso pueden llegar a ser compulsiones.

Una de las más constantes incluso dentro de la mitología es la acumulación de un tesoro, este puede variar según la percepción del espécimen, sin embargo, el oro es un elemento invariable, las joyas también se encuentran dentro del repertorio aunque no es lo único, aquí se debe tener mucho cuidado ya que incluso seres vivos pueden entrar en esta categoría, sobre todo si estos últimos son poco comunes.

Es por esto que se debe tener cuidado al acercarse, dependiendo del temperamento o personalidad del dragón puedes terminar en serios problemas.

Otra característica habitual es que si encuentran afinidad con alguien que les agrada se volverán completamente insistentes en traerlos a su lado o permanecer cerca de estos.

Tuve un recuerdo de cuando el pequeño reptil de los Xiaolin se volvió loco porque el maestro Fung no reaccionaba o cuando se fue de viaje, este comportamiento siempre me pareció bastante raro, pero tenía sentido con respecto a lo que se relataba aquí.

Y hasta donde sabía ese chico había estado con el Gran maestro Dashi, por lo cual paso toda su vida con él y después se quedó en ese templo ¿Sería por esa misma afinidad? ¿Un recuerdo que no podía dejar? De hecho se hizo guardián del pergamino de los Wu por esa misma persona.

—Vamos ¿después de tantos años? — había algunos otros datos bastante curiosos uno de ellos sobre el apareamiento, me detuve ahí, pensé si quería saber esos detalles, bueno por esa noche sería suficiente, era mejor retomar al día siguiente

Guardé el libro en un cajón con llave, no era un gran lugar para hacerlo pero dadas sus circunstancias nadie buscaría ahí, de todas formas dudaba mucho que alguien fuera a su casa solo por eso, me acosté en la cama y me dormí, si tenía suerte podría hacer una investigación fuera de mi ámbito común que era la robótica.

Fue la alarma de Wu quien me despertó, no era tan temprano para mi suerte, como las ocho de la mañana, me alisté rápido para salir, hubo un breve momento en que pensé que nuevamente no llegaría, después de todo los monjes podrían llegar más rápido prácticamente ellos estaban despiertos desde el amanecer.

Aun con eso no perdí más tiempo, me subí a mi avión y llevé a mis jackbots conmigo para llegar al lugar, al parecer la suerte hoy estaba de mi lado, llegué al mismo tiempo que los perdedores.

—Hubiéramos llegado antes si no fuera en que insistías en terminar ese peinado

—No fue mi culpa, el que estaba perdiendo el tiempo en el espejo eras tu Rai — la discusión de esos dos cada día se hacía más irritante, iba a dar un pequeño monólogo de que estaba ahí, pero al diablo, me apresuraría, si no fuera por los siempre agudos sentidos de Omi, nadie me hubiera notado.

—Jack Spicer prepárate para la humillante derrota…

—Si, si, ahórranos el discurso calvito, terminemos con esto —Corrí hacia el lugar donde se suponía el artefacto mágico estaría, seguido claramente por todos los monjes, fue una sorpresa para todos ver a Chase ahí, por regla general este no intervenía con los enfrentamientos a menos que lo que apareciera pudiera afectarle, entonces este es fuerte, me dije que valía la pena obtenerlo.

Lo que nadie espero en el momento fue que el suelo se partiera en varios fragmentos, encendí mi helipáck pero no sirvió era como si la gravedad me jalara sin opciones, el polvo que se levantó e hizo una cortina, no pude ver nada hasta que todo se calmó, miré alrededor y estaba en una especie de túnel.

—Maldita sea — por favor que no fuera el único atrapado en este lugar.

—¿Chicos? — una voz temblorosa me indico que no estaba solo en una zona aterradora, Dojo apareció cerca de mí.

—No están aquí — me sacudí y me levanté, un jackbot estaba ahí con el intacto, tal vez el resto estuviera bien, los rastreo y pedí informes.

—Tsk, esa cosa nos separó a todos — fruncí el ceño ¿Sería parte de la magia? ¿Alguna forma de protección?

—¿Tienes idea de que está pasando? — el casi no conversaba con el pequeño dragón así que era una situación un poco rara.

—mmm… creo que esto se puso para proteger el shen gong wu

—Debí suponerlo, esto es importante— comencé a caminar.

—¿Vienes o te quedas aquí?

—¿Por qué iría contigo? Debo esperar a los chicos— hice una pequeña mueca, la hostilidad era algo esperado.

—Se supone que me dirijo al Wu, obviamente así nos encontraremos con ellos, además mis jackbots quedaron repartidos y me informaron que se están moviendo, si te quedas estarás solo y sabrán los dioses que te puedes encontrar o que te puede hallar, ya sabes Chase está aquí…— le vi temblar un breve momento, bien eso fue demasiado me pasé un poco, di un brinco cuando sentí que se enroscaba en mi cuello.

—Oye…

—Avanzaremos más rápido si me llevas— solo suspiré, yo me busqué esto, avance sin más, el silencio sin embargo no duro mucho.

—Entonces ¿sabes si están bien?

—Lo están, cada uno de ellos, bueno mis jakcbots es lo que reportaron, como no han atacado están completos al parecer lo que paso es que nos separamos en pequeños grupos, sobre los Chase no sé nada, asumo que no fue tan amable con mis inventos y termino partiéndolos en dos y no sé si wuya ya haya llegado— no la había visto, con lo escurridiza que ella era podría simplemente no haberla notado.

—Pensé que serias más renuente a hablar o llevarme contigo — ese fue un cambio abrupto de conversación.

—Yo no tengo problemas contigo para nada, Eras tú el que los tenía según recuerdo, estabas muy ansioso de deshacerte de mí cuando mi parte buena estuvo con ustedes— tenía los vagos remembranzas sobre el asunto.

—No, no, eso fue… solo no me gusta que alguien esté cerca del maestro Fung es difícil de explicar— me quede callado por un momento.

—Ya que lo dijiste ¿Puedo hacer un par de preguntas? Hace poco encontré un libro algo curioso y venían algunas cosas que me gustaría saber de primera mano— Dojo pareció temblar un breve momento.

—¿Qué libro?

—Hum… bueno— proseguí a describirlo, con bastante detalle, la incomodidad contraria me hizo darme cuenta que probablemente no debía tenerlo.

—Oh por Dashi pensé que ese libro estaba más que quemado, contiene cosas muy vergonzosas — eso me interesó, quería decir que la información estaba correcta o por lo menos era fiable.

—¿Tienes un tesoro entonces? ¿Puedo preguntar si tiene muchas joyas y si vives en el templo como es que lo escondes o tienes un lugar para ello? — no pude evitarlo tenía curiosidad y honestamente era el único que conocía que podía aclarar mis dudas.

—Si voy a responder eso, tendrás que contestar cualquier pregunta que te haga— lo medité un poco y parecía un precio justo.

—Bien y ¿entonces? — hubo un leve suspiro.

—Si tengo, pero está bien resguardado, no me gustaría que alguien lo tocara somos muy sensibles con eso, sé que normalmente soy muy dócil pero mi instinto se despierta cuando siento una amenaza hacia mis objetos, es algo que no se puede evitar está muy dentro de ti por más civilizado que seas.

—Espera quiere decir que los cuentos sobre un dragón resguardando su tesoro y matando a todos los que lo quieren llevar ¿Es verdad?

—Correcto, de hecho, las leyendas se quedan muy cortas cuando se trata de la agresividad con que los de mi especie pueden llegar a reaccionar, después de todo ni a los humanos les gusta ser robados.

—Cierto

—Bien tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Cómo conseguiste la caja donde estaba Wuya? Siempre he querido saber cómo terminaste envuelto en esto

—Eso fue relativamente un accidente, mi padre envió un regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado, fue la caja, si hubiera sabido que pasaba al abrirla no lo hubiera hecho

—¿Cómo la abriste?

—Solo resolví el rompecabezas, era fácil— hubo un resoplido de incredulidad.

—Dashi dijo que no cualquiera podría

—Oh, eso es halagador crees que soy especial — me reí ante la rabieta que el pequeño lagarto estaba haciendo ahora, pero fue un pie a una broma y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

—¿Qué hay de el gran maestro? ¿Te quedaste en el templo por él?

—Si en parte, me agradaba demasiado era una persona extraña e interesante — el tono que utilizo fue bastante triste debe ser duro despedirte de alguien a quien aprecias, la conversación siguió de esta manera, hubo pequeñas cosas que de hecho Dojo parecía reacio a contestar y fue en una de esas donde el nombre del señor de la guerra salió.

—Espera, espera, estás diciendo que Chase cuenta como un “dragón” —hice las comillas muy grandes, ciertamente el Lord Heylin tenía una forma de reptil, pero nunca la asocié directamente, quería decir entonces que la sopa que tomó realmente lo hacia uno.

—Lo es, lo creas o no, bueno lo leerás después si sigues con el libro, mi especie suele ser caníbal, no estoy orgulloso, pero no es un tabú, carne es carne, sin embargo, la sopa que toma lo convierte en un dragón y su capacidad de regresar a su forma humana depende precisamente de un balance, entre más fuerte seas tienes mejores habilidades, algunos de nosotros pueden transformarse en una forma humana muy bonita —

Me quede analizando la información — o sea que él también tiene todas esas particularidades, ¿Quiere decir que tiene un tesoro con joyas y todo? — fue gracioso pensar en que resguarda uno, no solo eso, imaginar todas las implicaciones que había.

—Sin duda, si sigues con tu investigación sabrás que los convertidos tienen esos impulsos con mucha más fuerza que los nacidos, después de un tiempo ya pueden manejarlos como cualquiera de nuestra raza.

—Por eso mismo debes tener cuidado— la seriedad de la voz me saco un poco del juego —sus instintos pueden caer sobre ti— me reí un poco.

—Sonó muy serio, pero vamos lo que leí es que eso solo puede pasar si le agrado o si tiene interés en mí y tú y yo sabemos que no me encuentra agradable en absoluto, lo saco mucho de quicio, por otro lado Omi es el que me preocupa …—la actitud que parecía espeluznante tenía sentido ahora.

—Él estará bien, sin embargo tú has permanecido junto a ese sujeto mucho tiempo y te has declarado su fan —hizo un pequeño silencio— a veces, aunque alguien no te agrada si te acostumbras puede pasar cosas y no será agradable para ti, solo piénsalo está bien

—Lo tomaré en cuenta— avanzamos un poco más comenzaba a cansarme, ¿Enserio cuánto más tendremos que caminar? A lo lejos logre divisar una silueta bastante alta.

—¿Puedes ver quién es? — no recibí una respuesta, solo un temblor nervioso, esto solo sería provocado por una persona y efectivamente cuando me acerqué lo suficiente la estoica y perfecta silueta del señor de la guerra estaba frente a mí.

Estuve a punto de gritar Chase oye, pero dado que tenía Dojo en el cuello no lo hice, el silencio me pesaba, cuando estuve más cerca recibí una mirada de reojo, había un poco de sorpresa porque no había dicho nada o hecho algo.

Admitiría que me gustaba el contacto con el otro y por supuesto una de las cosas que más me agradaban es llamar su atención, así que mi comportamiento era inusual, mi línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando sentí un pequeño escozor en la garganta.

—Debes tranquilizarte o me dejarás un moretón

—Lo siento

—No pasara nada — intenté calmarlo, mi piel era sensible y si seguía así me dejaría una marca, además Chase perdió el interés en este chico hace mucho tiempo, porque de querer comérselo él sabía que hubo muchas oportunidades y no pasó.

Levanté mi vista, la mirada que recibí por parte del Príncipe Heylin era extraña, no enfadada tal vez un poco desconcertada, se dio cuenta de quien estaba conmigo y volvió a ignorarnos, eso era lo esperado.

—Dojo — las voces de los monjes me alegraron, bien, ya todos estábamos reunidos quería decir que por lo menos estábamos cerca del Wu o una salida.

—Estoy aquí — fue divertido ver las caras de los chicos al ver que simplemente lo había llevado, cuando se acercaron el pequeño reptil salto hacia el chico rubio y se puso en su sombrero donde usualmente estaba.

Hubo una leve vibración y un nuevo cambio, esperaba que nos separara de nuevo pero no, frente a nosotros se encontraba el Wu, no solo eso, como había previsto Wuya estaba ahí encaminándose a agarrarlo, todos saltamos por supuesto, el duelo comenzó, había demasiada gente habilidosa Kimiko y por supuesto Chase estarían luchando, la bruja por su parte ya no era un rival tan temible así que fue la primera en salir, unos minutos después para sorpresa de todos solo quedamos el Lord Heylin y yo.

Pondría todas mis esperanzas en ganar, mis posibilidades fueron mínimas para vencerlo, no era sencillo, fue un golpe duro el que me saco del juego, mierda sí que dolía esto dejará otro moretón, genial.

—Como era de esperarse me quedare con esto— maldije internamente, su voz me parecía tan encantadora aun cuando me pateo tan ferozmente, suspiré, los monjes protestaron algo pero realmente no había opciones aquí.

Hubo un movimiento más, todos estábamos afuera, ahora podía ir a casa y descansar fue un día largo, extenuante, necesito un baño, sentí que caminé horas la magia es una maldita perra.

Tal vez era que estaba fuera de condición, aunque el dolor de sus muslos solo le hizo pensar que en realidad era lo contrario, estos últimos años había estado haciendo ejercicio mi condición mejoró pero no tengo la resistencia que los demás tienen, la injusticia de un buen entrenamiento y poderes sobrenaturales.

Tomé un baño y cené, me revisé en el espejo tenía algunos moretones, me puse un poco de crema para eso, ya que siempre sucedía con facilidad había creado algunos aditamentos para tratarlo, después de esto me fui a dormir, pensé un poco en el libro pero el agotamiento me ganó, termine derrumbándome en la cama, aunque tuve un sueño algo extraño, los pasos pesados de algo se escucharon en la habitación ahora oscura, unos ojos rojos brillaron, sentí un escalofrió y algo dentro de mi mente grito “corre” hubiera sido un buen curso de acción.

Si tan solo hubiera tenido oportunidad para hacerlo, lo siguiente que supe fue que mi cuello ardía, patalee con todas mis fuerzas, no sirvió para nada— deben irse — la voz era grave y bastante encantadora, desperté de golpe o al menos eso creí, encendí la luz y me fui a revisar, los moretones no estaban aunque ahora tenía una marca diferente, la toqué pero no dolía, me quedé meditando donde había visto este símbolo, no logré recordarlo.

—Esto es aterrador— regresé a la cama, no era lo peor que podía pasar así que lo pensaría en la mañana con mucha más calma.

La noche se fue rápidamente, tuve el descanso que tanto necesitaba, me levanté y continúe con mi rutina como siempre, cuando salí al patio para hacer algunas pruebas un tornillo saltó y quise recuperarlo, fue ahí donde lo noté, me di un golpe contra un muro invisible, tuve un momento de duda así que intenté repetir la acción con el mismo resultado, algo me impedía salir de los límites de mi propiedad

—¿Qué carajos? — mi voz salió en un grito chirriante, llamé a uno de mis Jackbots y le pedí que recogiera el objeto perdido, lo hizo sin problema alguno.

—No entiendo que está pasando— sentí un dolor de cabeza, ¿Debería verificar con los Monjes? Tal vez esta era una de sus bromas, ya ha pasado antes, entre para tomar mi celular haría un alboroto por esto, comencé a planear como vengarme de ellos.

—Spicer— la presencia dentro de mi casa me hizo sobresaltarme y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Chase, ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue una mala forma de saludar, pero honestamente no esperaba verlo.

—¿Puedes atravesar la barrera que hay?

—Claro que puedo después de todo yo la puse ahí— me tomó bastante tiempo comprender lo que acababa de decir, solo ladee mi cabeza pensando que escuche mal.

—¿Por qué?

—Te estoy castigando por tu infidelidad— mierda creo que tengo un tumor o un daño en la audición porque no puede ser verdad lo que acabo de oír, me acerqué a la mesa donde el señor de la guerra estaba tranquilo e impasible.

—Puedes repetirlo creo que escuché mal— la confusión estaba marcada en toda mi cara, tuve una sacudida mi corazón se sentía dentro de mi garganta.

—Has escuchado bien para que repetir— el dolor en mi nuca comenzaba a expandirse por toda mi cabeza.

–No estoy entendiendo, para empezar hasta donde recuerdo no soy nada tuyo, por ende, no puedo ser infiel— tendría que poner mis ideas en orden y no sucumbir frente al inminente ataque de ansiedad que estaba surgiendo, mientras hacía esto escuche un leve gruñido.

—Me parece recordar una buena cantidad de veces en que insistías en que te tomara, ¿Cuál es la queja ahora?

—Estas de broma, sino recuerdo mal fuiste tú el que dijo… bueno sabes lo que declaraste además aunque fuera verdad ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? — sentí que quería arrojarle algo y decirle que se fuera al demonio, eso no funcionaría, terminaría realmente mal para mí.

—oh, olvidas con facilidad, ayer dejaste que se enroscara en tu cuello y marcara tu piel— el disgusto en su cara se incrementó, dejando eso de lado, mi mente hizo clic se estaba refiriendo a lo que paso con Dojo, lo cual me hizo conectar el otro evento con esto.

—Quitaste los moretones — lo que sucedió anoche era obviamente también obra de Chase ahora quedaba más que claro.

—Obviamente no dejare que otro ponga señas en mi propiedad es por eso que traes ahora la mía— esto era lo que podía pasar, aunque no le agrade del todo, como declare que haría cualquier cosa y que deseaba ser llevado me tomaron como posesión, genial, hubiera escuchado a la pequeña lagartija xiaolin, aunque no esperaba toda esta situación.

—Seamos racionales Chase, no tenía segundas intenciones y lo sabes, es obvio que me gustas, pero no quiero estar encerrado, fue un error ¿No podrías simplemente dejarlo pasar? Ni siquiera protestare por el tatuaje que me has puesto— le vi levantar una ceja.

—No tienes derecho a quejarte como te dije es un castigo, tal vez decida levantarlo antes, dependerá mucho de tu comportamiento, si intentas escapar solo lo alargarás— se puso de pie y se acercó, su mano acaricio mi garganta.

—Es mucho mejor así

—Por favor— mi voz salió como un ruego, odiaba la idea de estar cautivo además así no podría ir por los Wu, una sonrisa algo sádica se colocó en su encantadora cara, su atractivo era como un arma terrible que sabía usar.

—No— acaricio mi cabello —debes aprender a ser fiel a tu amo, Spicer, sino hago esto no aprenderás la lección

—Vamos, no tenía idea…— Dojo me dijo que esto podía pasar, estúpidos instintos de dragón.

—Rogar no te llevara a nada y lo sabes muy bien, solo acéptalo — esa última parte me puso nervioso, ¿Qué es exactamente a lo que estoy accediendo? Y aunque quería preguntar, algo me dijo que eso no era buena idea hacerlo.

—Está bien— con mi voz temblorosa terminé diciendo de alguna manera que sí, me sentí como esa gente que cede a los términos y condiciones sin leerlos, estoy muy jodido.

—Eso es, no hay otro camino— parecía muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

—Dejaré que tus juguetes te traigan provisiones, mantente quieto para mí y todo ira bien, no me hagas enfadar— un leve rose de labios hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza y mis mejillas se pusieran de color rojo.

—Si, esa es una buena reacción— después de decir eso desapareció dejándome aturdido.

—Mierda, estoy haciendo el papel de la princesa capturada— suspiré y toque mis cachetes en un intento de calmarme, aunque fue en vano, toque mi boca, solo logre sonrojarme aún más, tenía grandes problemas que resolver porque hasta cierto punto estaba contento con esto.


End file.
